Skylania!!
'Skylania '(sometimes referred to as Skylands Mania) is a Olympic-like event in Skylands. Here, the best Skylanders in all of Skylands play, race, swim, and fight to the death! History TBA Games/Contests Bomb Throwing Contest The Bomb-Throwing Contest is one of the most explosive games in Skylania. Also, due to lack of bomb-handling skills, this game is only limited to bomb-wielding Skylanders. Here, Skylanders must throw bombs at certain targets. An example would be an actual target, or a stone wall. The bottom line is that there will be a total of thirty targets each round. The first Skylander to hit the target in each round wins that round. After the thirty rounds are done, the Skylander who hit the most targets wins overall. There will also be items that you cannot hit. If a Skylander hits an item that you can't hit or another Skylander, even on accident, that Skylander will be disqualified. Bomb throwing.png|A Bomb for the Bomb Throwing Contest. Soccer Game The Socccer Game is one of the most basic games in all of Skylania. Because some quadraped Skylanders constantly trip over the ball, the game is only limited to biped Skylanders. As most of you hopefully know what soccer is, I will explain the rules to people who don't. There will be two teams of ten (one of ehich will be the goalie) and one ball. Each team has a goal post on each side. Skylanders from the opposing team must kick the ball into the opposing team's goal. Kicking the ball into your own team's goal will result in a penalty on the player who kicked the ball, in which he will be eliminated from the whole game. KICK.jpg|The Old Soccer Ball, that has been used countless times for the Soccer Game. Bucket Dive Challenge The Bucket Dive Challenge is one of the weirdest challenges here. Also, due to water hazards, this challenge is only limited to Water skylanders. Here are the rules. Twenty Skylanders stand around a small, rusty bucket. You may think that it's just a small bucket with water, but when Skylanders jump into the bucket, inside will seem like a whole ocean! The host of the challenge drops a golden ball into the bucket. After a minute, the challenge starts, and the Skylanders will all hop into the bucket. They must search the whole "ocean" for the golden ball. The first Skylander to find the golden ball, jump out of the bucket, and give it to the host will win. Skylanders are permitted to try to steal the ball from the Skylander who has it. If a Skylander kills another Skylander, or kills an innocent sea creature (those somehow appear once you hop into the bucket) will be disqualified. Bcket.jpg|The Rusty Bucket Cage Escape Tournament The Cage Dangle Game is one of the few games that all Skylanders can play. There is a huge room that has eight big cages inside. Thirty-Two Skylanders (selected by random draw) will be beaten senseless until they only have one bit of health, then four will be locked in each of the eight cages. Inside each cage are wild Chum Chewers, who guard power types of TNT (e.g. Gravity TNT, Hellfire TNT). Skylanders will work in twos, and each team must strategize a way to get past the Chum Chewers without using their powers or getting killed. The first team to escape the cage first in each of the eight cages will win that part of the tournament. The sixteen (eight teams) advancing Skylanders get new partners and are moved into a slightly smaller cage. Yes, the obstacles are still there. The Skylanders must repeat the same objectives as they did before, except you are trying to beat your partner. Once all rounds are over, the remaining eight Skylanders will get new partners and will be put into a smaller cage with obstacles. Again, you will be competing against your partner. When this round is over, there should be four Skylanders left. Skylanders complete the same objectives as before. When only two Skylanders are left, they will be put into two small cages, one in each. There will be no obstacles and this time, but each cage will be dangling from the ceiling and will have a rope and two metal bars in it. There will also be other useful items. The first Skylander to find a way out of the cage wins the tournament. TNT.jpg|The TNT to BLAST THIS WIDE OPEN!!!!!! I couldn't find a painting of this, for anyone who is annoyed with Minecraft. I really tried to find this. Rop.jpg|The tangled-up rope in the dangling cages. Potion Obstacle Course The Potion Obstacle Course is one of the many obstacle/skill games in Skylania. It is mandatory to have skill in making potions, but Skylanders with experience are not allowed to enter the competition. Due to experience of the Magic gremlin winning this obstacle course several times (in a row), Pop Fizz has been banned from this competition. This challenge is also limited to two-handed Skylanders. The challenge requires you making ten different types of potions. There are hundreds of different types of potions in Skylands. One-thousand of them are made just for the competition, and each Skylander (there are ten Skylanders in this obstacle course) must take one-hundred. In the obstacle-course, there are ten obstacles (in order): #Lava River (Skylanders must swim in a river of lava.) #Frostbite Forest (A forest with temperature of -100 degrees, freezing anyone who wanders in without a potion.) #Pounder Port (A conveyor belt with machinery that senses if the Skylander is under it, and tries to flatten it.) #Poisonous Pathway (A dangerous pathway with toxic waves that drain the Skylanders health overtime.) #Crumbling Cave (A cave with rocks that try to flatten you.) #Blow-Offs (Hidden machines produce strong air that will blow Skylanders off of the edge of the cliff (literally). #Healing Hill (A place to heal and rest, but you only have 10 seconds to find a way over the hill before the healing mist turns into dark poison.) #Blinding Light (The bright and hot sun rays blind you and burn you.) #Dark Delta (You can't see a thing. Be aware of beings that go bump-in-the-night.) #Cosmic Glare (This is an illusion. You just have to figure it out.) The Skylander must find the correct potion they need to use, and they are all different potions, so they cannot use the same ones. They have to cross all of the obstacles ten times, each with different potions, and not the same ones. This will continue until all of the potions in a Skylander's inventory have been used. Yes, they must be empty. The first Skylander to use all of their potions ''and ''cross all of the obstacles ten times will win the match. Here are the rules of things you cannot do, resulting in disqualification. #You cannot break any potion, especially by cheating. #Once you compete in this challenge, you can never compete again. #No killing a Skylander, with a potion or without. #There will be a line of referees watching you at all times. You cannot touch, hit, or kill one. #You cannot trade potions with another Skylander. #You cannot steal potions from another Skylander. #You cannot skip an obstacle. #No taunting. potion.jpg|A healing potion (green), a fire-resistance potion (red), and mystery potion (purple). Fire Potion.jpg|A Fire Starter Potion L.png|A Love Potion Category:Blindsighter101 Category:Skylands Culture Category:Skylands